thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Harvey Free
This tribute is owned by Harvey The Hunter, if you wish to use then please just leave a comment c: Information Name: Harvey Free Age: 14 District: 4 Sex: Male Height: 6'3 Personality: Quiet but fun-loving. A very patient person, takes a lot to make him speak loudly or act aggressively. Polite manners. A loner but a very caring person. Strengths: Stealth, larger than average projectiles and knifes. Weakness: Slight Depression and anxiety and can lose control when angered. Alliance: Stay away from the Careers unless he has no choice, in which case he should attempt to cause distrust and arguments, indirectly. Find a small group of people to join with, or stay alone. A single tribute could be used as an ally given the correct circumstances. Bloodbath strategy: Go for anything near you, within 2-3 meters. If nothing is in sight, make a run for it. Games strategy: Stay with allies if he has them, if alone then find a place to call home, gather berries and fruit. When in need of water, don't go to main water source. Wait for it to rain and get water from the leafs. Fates: Tortured to death by Careers in 54th hunger games. Impaled While defending District partner Ashley Kennedy against D1 Bryan then later decapitated as a message to D4. Theme Music: The Walking Dead Game - Spirit Healing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YUZVL70jdnU Cousin: Sharlet Free Backstory: Harvey was always a polite boy. At a first glance it would appear he was a brute, being large and strong and not very talkative. However, he was much more than meets the eye. Brought up in a broken family, his kind ways always made those around him feel hopeful about the future, no matter how bleak the current situation. He was a bright boy, very clumsy, but in no way stupid. Growing up he always had a few close friends and never really interacted much with the other children, keeping to himself for most of his time at school. For the first ten years of his life things seemed fine, despite the broken family and a lack of a social life, he was happy to keep to himself and spend his days reading about things that had happened in days gone bye, or about alien races that would come down and save all the children of Panem from the Capitol. Shortly after his 10th birthday he was forced to move away from all the people and places he had come to know and love. Being both abused mentally and physically by both classmates and his parents, his kind nature was buried under a deep state of depression. One day he got up his courage; He tried to kill himself. He failed, only grazing himself. While his depressed state stayed, he didn't hurt himself again. For the next few years he stayed low and tried to keep his life on track, focusing on his grades and fishing. Until he met Mercedes. When he was younger he had always preferred talking to imaginary friends rather than real people. One of these friends was called Sophie. He had always taken a liking to her as she was based off a person he had come to love once upon a time. He had always talked to her about how he wanted to see her again, or someone like her. This was when he met Mercedes, a nice, kind, caring and funny girl. She was blond, a couple of years older than him but they were around the same size. They almost immediately became best friends and after half a year of friendship they became more than that. The following year was the best of Harvey's life, he burst out of his depression and became the kind boy he had once been. But good things never last. After a year of happiness, the worst happened. It's not a pretty tale to tell so for all of our sakes we will just say that while Mercedes did try to stop some of the pain, what happened crushed Harvey. After this event he broke down for a month, stopped eating, his grades dropped and his life went to hell. After about two months, Harvey decided that enough was enough. He pulled himself back together, became more confidant than he had ever been in his life. He realized that he could use his handsome face and large body to his advantage and dedicated his time to more useful things than wallowing in self pity. He would always remember Mercedes though. He had always thought Mercedes' mother's name was the one thing he still thinks of in curiosity. Her mother's name was Sophie. Category:District 4 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:Reaped Category:14 year olds Category:Harvey The Hunter's Tributes